


Tissue Paper People

by donutsweeper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was he now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tissue Paper People

Grant Ward didn't exist anymore, both figuratively and literally. On paper, the man he'd been pretending to be had been scrubbed. In reality, that man was only a cover, a legend, a role he'd lived on Garrett's orders and had only been as real as he as he could play the role. He had never truly been the man the team had gotten to know, but despite how hard he tried to keep his working with them just a job, he hadn't totally managed it. Could he step back into his own shoes? Did he know who he was anymore?


End file.
